


This is Us

by RoyalFunky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Little Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFunky/pseuds/RoyalFunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written around the time 'This is Us' was released.</p><p>Louis and Harry are little and taken care of by the others. Everything runs smoothly for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Us

In the early morning, the tour bus was quiet. That’s when Liam liked it best. He could read his emails, and have a nice cup of tea in peace and quiet. Zayn liked a smoke if they weren’t on the move. Niall always slept for as long as he could. His days were very energetic, he reasoned, as he enjoyed the extra hour in bed. But he always got up before Louis and Harry, lurching out of bed, stumbling into the living room and flopping onto the couch in his boxers, piles of baby clutter on either side of him as he watched the news. 

When Niall had finally jerked himself awake, and gotten out of his bunk, the squabbling would begin. Who was going into the bunk room this morning to wake Louis and Harry up? They had a rota, but did they stick to it? Did they hell. Everything else was controlled, why did this have to be? Zayn picked up the slack this morning, and went into the cosily warm bunk room, where the other two boys were blissfully unaware that they were about to be woken up, and one of them by Zayn’s cold hands. 

He came upon Louis’ bunk first. Picking him up, he found that his hands were colder than he thought, and as they touched Louis’ warm, but slowly awakening back, he fully awoke, and let out an indignant squeal. Zayn’s cigarette had done nothing to keep his hands warm. He carried Louis into their bathroom/changing area, and removed his predictably saturated nappy, before switching the shower on, and stripping down himself. He took Louis into the shower with him for stability, and holding him up, he helped him to get a wash, wash his hair, and when he was finished, he cleaned himself off, making sure he didn’t smell like cig smoke, BO, or his bed. 

When they were both out of the shower, Liam and Harry were waiting as Zayn put Louis into another nappy, before carrying him into the bunk room again to get dressed in their clothes for the day.

Liam and Harry were far more efficient in the shower, however, and therefore they finished quicker than Zayn and Louis, and when Zayn was in the middle of getting Louis’ shirt on, having dressed himself, and half-dressed Louis, Liam strutted out of the bathroom with a giggling Harry in his arms, with a clean nappy on and everything. Liam smiled sweetly at Zayn, who glared. He would get him back for this later. 

When Louis was finally dressed after protestations of “I don’t want big boy pants!” and Zayn’s pleads of “Just over them? Please? Just so they don’t get seen?”, they tumbled out into the living room looking somewhat decent. Their stylists would dress them for the show anyway. Niall was waiting with Louis’ bottle, and gave him it whilst Zayn went and had a cigarette and a coffee outside with one of their security guys. 

Liam and Harry, naturally, had already been waiting in the living room. Cheeky bastard, Zayn had thought, as Liam again did his as-sweet-as-sugar smile. 

When everyone was fed and watered, and cravings had been solved, and the littles were in adult headspaces, they finally headed into the arena around nine am, Louis and Harry having been woken up at eight. Once in, they began sound-check. As always, Louis and Harry were misbehaving throughout, but when Liam gave them a warning, putting them back in line with a sharp tap to the backside. Liam’s ‘taps’ left a definite sting on the bottom, and always made Harry and Louis think twice about misbehaving. 

Immediately, or near enough immediately after sound-check had finished, Harry began to yawn. He was tired. He needed a bottle, a change, and a nap. They left the arena with them in their arms, and bundled them onto the bus, changing and making bottles and tucking into bunks with various comfort items. When Harry and Louis were asleep in Liam and Niall’s bunks respectively, the other three breathed a sigh of relief, and got their food from the catering van. 

Three hours later, two hours before the show, they woke Harry and Louis up and took them into the arena, once they were dressed, and changed. They ran into the dressing room, where their stylists and hair stylists and makeup technicians were waiting, and started the long process of being primped up to show standard. 

Finally, after being pumped up and buzzed for a while they got up on stage, and they all messed around, singing, dancing and being stupid. Even Liam joined in on the fun, although he kept Harry and Louis in line. If he didn’t stop them now, he would have problems at bedtime later, he told himself when Harry gave him particularly big puppy dog eyes.   
Two toilet breaks later, and the came rushing off the stage, bubbly, bright, and smiling. 

And, to Liam’s disappointment, for Louis and Harry, completely and utterly awake. 

It took a while to get past everyone, makeup, hair and whatnot, but they finally got out into the bus park, where they got their meals. They sat down on some nearby set rigging equipment, and began to eat. It wasn’t particularly appealing, having been cooked by that healthy woman, but it was food, they were hungry, and it tasted halfway decent, so they scarfed it down. A gentle breeze cooled them down from being under the hot lights for two hours. Twenty minutes after they had eaten, they were ready to go to bed. Or, two of them were, anyway. 

Zayn and Liam had Louis and Harry in their arms and were carrying them onto the bus, and their beds. Zayn, who had hold of Louis, had a harder time getting Louis off to sleep, but in the end, he passed him to Niall, and Louis miraculously became sleepy in his arms, and Niall had the ultimate pleasure of putting him to bed. Sans fuss. 

When both of the other boys were in bed, Zayn and Liam set up the living area with FIFA, crisps and alcohol, before setting in for the night. 

Their day had been busy, but they would do it all again tomorrow, because, well…

This Is Us.


End file.
